


Kiss Me with Your Dandelion Mouth

by awkwardtypeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annie's underwear, Bertl is a good friend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marco has a lot of feelings, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Weed, crossfading, do not crossfade please, like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardtypeos/pseuds/awkwardtypeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt doesn't really know what he is doing most of the time. He knew coming to Eren's party wouldn't make that any clearer to him, but it made his life a lot easier to know he could escape for a bit from his jumbled emotions. Maybe the drink burning his throat can hide his fear, or the haze cand replace his guilt for a while.<br/>Maybe Jean won't notice he's there at all.</p><p>-<br/>A fic that is based around the one high school party I attended. This fic is filled with angst and dumb boys afraid of their emotions.<br/>This is a work in progress, so the rating and tags will probably change as time goes on.<br/>EDIT: Fixed Chapter 1, I accidentally uploaded the wrong file. I also changed the summary because it really did not agree with the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It's just a party_ , Marco said to himself. _You can deal with this, its not that bad. You like these people and they like you. And Jean is here ohgod; don't think about that, just act natural. He's your friend calm the fuck down_.

Marco groaned and rested his head against the steering wheel of his car. Of course he was going to think about it. Jean was the reason he came to this party; to relax and forget. But he had not been planning on him showing up. He was quite sure that Jean was still in Alabama with family. Eren had even assured him that Jean would not be at this party. But lo and behold, his beaten up blue car was parked on the street. Marco took one last big gulp of air, and stepped out of his truck.

 _He probably wont even notice you're there_ , he said to himself. _He’ll probably be off smoking with Connie in the backyard the whole time._

Marco finally knocked on the front door, shuffling his feet in the welcome mat. It was one of those fuzzy ones made of wicker or whatever. A nice distraction. The door opened and Marco was met with a very sloshed Mikasa. _Holy shit how long had she been there_.

"Marco! Baby I missed you!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him and stuffing her face into his shoulder. Marco, somehow, did not fall on his ass and managed to pry Mikasa off of him and back into the house. Somehow.

"Nice to see you too. Am I late to the party?" Marco asked. Mikasa laughed loudly and gasped for more air.

"Nooo, I just drank. Like, a lot of drank. I’m having so much fun!" She giggled and threw her hands up in the air, a bright flush to her cheeks. Mikasa was pretty lightweight, and when drunk she called everybody cute nicknames. The extreme change in her personality was a huge question but nobody ever actually had the time to look into the theories of ‘Why People Act Different When Drunk’.

Mikasa started slurring something about how her ‘Cupcake has to get a drink', and dragged Marco from the entryway into the living room. The kitchen was classic and small, with a countertop that people could sit at on discount barstools, most likely from Ikea. Bert was leaning against the oven looking at his phone, holding a random cup from Eren’s cupboards. Connie, who could barely be classified as ‘on the couch’, was looking through Music Choice on the TV. Ymir sat on a barstool with Christa, who held a cracker daintily and nodded along with an indistinct conversation.

The sliding glass door to the backyard is closed. Marco relaxed a little.

"Bert, sweetie, can you mix Marco a drinky? I gotta go find Eren," Mikasa slurrs out, pushing Marco into the kitchen. Bertl smiled in response, and headed over to the counter full of bottles and chips, pouring a small glass of whisky. Marco never asks where most of this stuff comes from, but he always donates some cash to the efforts the next day. He takes the drink and thanks Bertl.

"How are you doing?" Bertl asks, only slightly buzzed. He has always able to sense Marco's tension better than anybody else here.

"I’ll be fine as soon as I get this in my system," Marco said, indicating the drink before taking a swig. It burns, but he knows it will help with tonight. “So, um, who else is here?"

Bertl breaks out into a huge, giggly grin. "Annie is upstairs with Eren, probably having sex for the second time tonight. Mikasa is going to drunkenly wander in the room, asking Annie if he is treating her right and if he used a condom. Expect Eren to be yelling something along the lines of ‘that was one time!’ in a little bit.”

Marco snorted. “One time is enough, I mean, who wants a little Eren to be running around?” Bertl grimaced and made a small noise best described as ‘eeyuk’.

“He is my friend, I will admit, but his child will be the devil incarnate. Oh, and get this, Sasha just went to the bathroom, ‘cause she has to call her mom and fake that she is at a girly sleepover, its pretty funny to hear if you listen. Connie got bored waiting for her, so he is dead set on finding KidsBop for god knows what reason." Bertl laughs out, like the whole situation is a 80s movie.

"Sounds like a lot of fun so far. What about Armin, is he here?" Marco's grip on his cup tightens a bit.

Bertl stares into his drink. "He’s outside. With Jean."

Marco takes a long sip of his whiskey.

Bertl sighs and stares at Marco. "Apparently Eren mixed up Jean’s schedule. I’m sorry." Bertl lifted his arm up and patted Marco's shoulder as Marco finished his drink and held out the cup for more.

This was going to be a long night.

 

Somehow, Sasha bullshitted her mom enough to leave the bathroom. She smelled of weed and liquor, which means a whole bunch of problems. Crossfading was a bad idea for anyone, you usually lost your memory and the hangovers were harsh. Sasha crossfaded meant that the house was like Las Vegas to her. Anything could and would happen. She once woke up to her phone vibrating inside her panties.

She spotted Marco instantly, and raced over. "Marco, man. Ooh man, you gotta, like, climb the tree with me," she said, grabbing onto Marco's arm.

"Ah, no Sasha, maybe another time," Marco pleaded. Sasha wailed and dug her heels into the floor, dragging Marco along. She was smaller than him but crazy strong, especially when this fucked up.

"Maarcoo! Connie is a butt, you gotta! It is such a cool tree, don't say noooo!" And he didn't want to, he _really_ did _not_ want to go into the backyard, but everyone was ignorant to his situation. Sasha continued pulling him out, begging him to climb the huge tree in Eren's backyard.

So there he was, standing at the base of a two story tall tree, with Sasha squealing about the damn tree, making every possible attention-grabbing noise possible. Marco did not dare to look anywhere other than at her. He was terrified. He knew who was now staring at him, with red eyes, half lidded and probably wearing a ratty beanie that, somehow, looks really nice no matter what-

"Sash, let him go, you lunatic." There he is, and, fuck his voice sounded so good, all raspy like that.

"But Jeaann the tree needs uus," she wailed.

"There's egg salad inside," he said this time. Sasha let go of Marco instantly and ran off, mumbling something like 'baby mush chickens fuck yes'. The cold night air made Marco shiver, and he gripped the cup tighter. He was out of whiskey again. _Be calm just, just turn around and walk calmly inside. Get a refill, go upstairs, and relax. You can do this Marco._

"Hey, Marco." _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Marco turned around and put on a big smile. It wasn't fake, just maybe a bit too much. He had been using this as a way to avoid his predicament for all school year. It worked really well most of the time. "Hey Jean, I didn't know you were here!"

"Same could be said of you. Didn't know you even went to these kind of things." Jean smirked at him. He was leaning against the outside of the house, and Marco had to work really hard to not stare for too long. Jean was wearing a dark green beanie, which probably smelt more like weed than he did. His legs looked fantastic in his red skinny jeans, and his cute converse all tattered, because he doesn't like laundry, and oh no. Oh why?

"Didn't I buy that shirt for you?" Marco asked, slowly walking towards Jean, another practiced method. Jean made a confused face and looked down at the Adventure Time tee, which had a print of Jake the Dog with sunglasses on. Marco nervously looked at the joint in Jean’s hand, small whisps of smoke coming from the end.

"Oh yeah, uh Christmas, I think?" Jean looked back up at Marco, his eyes slightly red and droopy. "Yeah, Christmas."

"Yeah," was all Marco could say back. Jean was too stoned to notice his awkwardness. He took a long drag of the joint between his fingers, the embers at the tip smoldering back to life.

* * *

 

Jean and Marco had been friends since somewhere between 5th and 6th grade. It had been so long that Marco could barely remember when their friendship exactly started. Their group of friends survived all the way up to high school, which was a feat in itself. Of course, Jean also hung out a lot with Eren’s group. They were into partying and smoking more than Marco, but were still great people. Sometime over sophomore year, Jean got more into the partying scene, but Marco didn’t mind that much, he knew Jean was smart enough to not get caught up in something nasty. Marco missed it, but he didn't force Jean back. He took what time he could get, which consisted of the random movie and videogame night.

That summer, something happened. Marco wasn't sure if it was the Goddess of Puberty or the weed. But that summer was a blessing for Jean and a curse for Marco. Jean had always been a chubby kid. Cute baby face, dumb haircuts, the whole thing. Got made fun of in PE for being slow, which was a dick move by other kids, but a testimony to Jean's hatred of exercise. He was cute, not hot, not sexy, not what he was now.

First week of last school year, Marco looked all over for Jean. He finally saw him at lunch one day, and well, things suddenly got a lot more complicated. Jean had grown at least a foot. Every piece of baby fat was gone from his body, including his face. His shoulders had broadened, and his legs looked fine as hell in his jeans. And when Jean opened his mouth to say, "Hey Marco, how's it going?" Marco felt his body ignite.  
The deep rasp of his voice definitely was from the weed.

To put it lightly, Marco was having a life crisis. Not about him liking guys; that was old news that nobody bugged him about. No, the huge mind boggling crisis was that he had affections for Jean, his long time friend, his wingman and bro, who got mad at him for not knowing who the giant dinosaur in the new Transformers movie was. It made his heart beat fast every time he saw Jean. His heart beat from excitement and fear.  

* * *

 

Bert was the second person to know about his sudden attraction to Jean. The first was Petra, a friend of his in college. She was the safe zone, since she didn't know Jean and therefore couldn't judge Marco or discourage him. She had practically yelled into the phone, “Dude, please let me bake you a ‘Congrats on the Sex’ cake when you finally get him in bed.” Bertl was less enthusiastic, and did not approve but was ready to support him, so when Eren invited them over, Bert was able to discreetly handle the issue of Jean.

But instead of drinking and forgetting his issues for one night and listening to Connie sing almost as bad as the KidsBop he was listening to, Marco had to deal with an unexpected appearance of Frenchy French himself. Great.

Marco quickly looked for Armin, but it looks like he just missed him. Probably went inside for a drink of water, maybe check on Sasha’s egg salad adventure. He was one of the people who stayed clean at parties just in case. Marco did that a lot too, but he really needed to get completely wasted. Right now seemed like a good time to lock himself in a room and down a bottle of whiskey.

"So dude, like, how's your summer" Jean asked, watching the embers of his joint glow in the night. Marco took an opportunity to look at Jean's face. He had a slight furrow to his brow, as if he was trying to be subtle about thinking hard.

"I have a job over at a grocery store and I drive Mina to a lot of places for play dates. We go out to the park once a week to feed ducks, she loves it, ya know?" Marco says quickly, feeling his nerves rise a bit. "Ducks are cute and all."

Jean giggles a bit and looks Marco straight in the eye. "Ducks are the shit man," he says. "Like, all fluffy and junk. Not like, seagulls or whatever. They guys are assholes. Fuckin’ shit on your car and eat Fruit Rollup wrappers."

Marco laughed, an honest laugh. "I’m pretty sure seagulls eat leftover sandwiches, but they are still assholes." He really did think it was funny. Jean was a friend, after all. A really damn attractive friend.

Jean just stared at him. _Shit, am I blushing_ Marco thought to himself _. Fuck, I am terrible, I should leave oh god no._ Jean flinched and rubbed his arm with the hand not holding the joint, and looked away from Marco.

"Sorry man, I’m still not used to you cussing. It’s like, the second time I've heard you swear," he wheezed out, still awkwardly rubbing his arm.

"Oh yeah, must be pretty weird to hear me swear," Marco replied, feeling relived that he didn't do anything wrong, but praying that he wasn't blushing from the memory of the first time Jean heard him curse. "Last time was when you convinced me to watch that horror movie, right?"

Jean laughed loudly. He had a sort of glow to him as he smiled, remembering the story. "Oh man that was great, you were so fuckin’ scared dude. If Ymir actually let you use her as a cuddle buddy, I think she would have ripped your balls off." Marco made a grimace at the thought and Jean laughed even harder. The movie was so bad that Marco was yelling and screaming so much that Jean just held him down. It somehow evolved from Jean keeping Marco from hiding behind the couch to Marco halfway across Jean's lap, with Jean's arms around his waist and his head rested on top of Marco's.

"Anyway, how has your summer been? I haven't seen you around much," Marco said, trying to push down the memories of that night. It was easier as time went by.

"Well, its fucking stupid that's what it is," Jean groaned out loudly. "That damn math teacher of mine failed half of my class over the final. Now I’m stuck in summer school every fuckin’ day." Jean crossed his arms angrily for emphasis.

Marco winced. "They should really fire her already, she treats kids like-"

"I know, I know," Jean groaned out, throwing his arms out in front of him as a sign to make Marco shut up. "But she has ten-year so it doesn't make a difference."

Marco fidgeted with his cup, humming in an affirmative manner. "Is there anything good that has happened to you?" Marco asked. Jean looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands. He grumbled something short and _was he blushing?_

"What was that?” Marco prodded, because there was something juicy here and he needed to know. Plus, embarrassed Jean was probably the rarest and cutest sight on Earth.

"I said," Jean mumbled louder, "I hung out with Eren and his band, used the pool a lot, you know." He was still a little awkward and not looking Marco in the eye, and his blush was light pink now.

"Cool, cool." Marco said quietly. He went to take another swig of his whiskey, but totally forgot it was empty. "Shit."

Jean let out a short laugh. "Out of water, dude?"

"No, out of whiskey, actually." Marco grumbled. "Gonna go get more." Marco turned to leave, to get back inside and probably take the whole bottle with him when he heard Jean let out a very loud "DUDE!"

He turned back around to see Jean with an expression that could only be described as 'fucking flabbergasted'. Jean didn't even try to compose himself or close his open mouth as he tumbled into his next sentence. "Since when did you start drinking and why the fuck would you go for whiskey, I mean, shitwhatthefuck"

"Uuuhh," Marco said quickly, eyes darting around a bit. "I started drinking a few months ago? Anyway, it’s a rare occasion even then." Jean still had the same expression, the furrow in his brow increasing.

"But," Jean said, "you're so innocent." After a moment of silence, with Jean continuing to stare at Marco like a newly born foal, Marco burst into giggles. The statement Jean made was literally so wrong it almost hurt.

"Oh my god, you are so mistaken on so, so many levels." He gasped out, "I am such a piece of shit, you don't even want to know the stuff that goes through my head."

Jean’s eyebrows raised and _oh wait that was supposed to come out different_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are probably words for how Marco felt. Livid, disgusted, murderous. Yeah, murderous would be the best word. That large steak knife in his kitchen looked very appealing right now.
> 
> "What is his name." Jean stares at Marco in silence. "Jean."
> 
> "Marco, you can't kill him," Jean says like he actually thinks he could convince Marco otherwise.
> 
> -  
> Marco gets even more drunk, Jean talks about serious stuff, and Annie has some sick panties.

Thankfully, Marco’s savior from his drunken word vomit appeared, shirtless and tackling Jean to the ground and screeching his name.

"JEAN KIRSTIEN WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT OF ALABAMA!?!??" Eren yelled at the now thoroughly smooshed blonde underneath him. Jean struggled to sit up but Eren was giving him a noogie of epic proportions, messing up Jean's beanie. Jean was screeching back things like 'YOU PUSSY EATING SHITMONKEY' and 'DON'T TOUCH THE POT BEANIE'.

"Well, hello Eren!" Marco called out, and Eren's head whipped around, his obviously post-sex hair stuck up in every direction.

"OH HEY MARCO!" he yelled slightly quieter, only leaving a slight ring in Marco's ears. He was still manhandling Jean, who by now definitely has grass stains on his butt. _Wait don’t think about his butt; good job Marco. Best friend the world could ask for._ "Sorry I didn’t answer the door, I was kinda busy." Jean let out another set of curses at Eren, but he ignored them in favor of talking to Marco. "Did you get a drink yet?"

"Yeah, yeah um, Bert got me one, thanks." Marco replied, and Eren turned his attention back to their friend currently pinned to the ground by his big German ass. Marco wishes it was him pinning Jean down, but distracts himself by noticing the honestly mind boggling amount of hickies on Eren's torso.

"Duuude! When the hell did you get back, and why the FUCK did you not tell me!" Eren yelled at Jean, who muttered something about it being 'complicated'. Eren narrowed his eyes and leaned down until they were eye level, opening his mouth to pester his friend as well as a stoned, sexed-out teenager could, when a female voice called out his name from the back door.

They all turned to see Annie, hair down but equally mussed. She was also wearing her usual white hoodie that, luckily, was big enough to go just past her butt. Because she was not wearing any pants.

Eren jumped off Jean and tackled her, attacking Annie's body with kisses and groping. She let out a few small sighs and hoisted her bare leg around his hip. Eren turned quickly and gave Jean a glance before gasping out, "We are going to talk later," and pulled his girlfriend by her arm back through the house.

Marco heard Jean grumbling out half curses and was now collapsed on the ground. “Why am I friends with him,” he groaned and started at the night sky.

Marco giggled. “I thought it was pretty funny, he was really happy to see you.”

“Shit, but he didn’t have to tackle me to the ground and HE FUCKIN’ DESTROYED MY JOINT,” he looked mournfully at the shriveled remains in the grass. “Uuuhhg. Marco. Help me up.”

“Aww poor baby, he lost his weedy,” Marco cooed as he stumbled over to Jean, who stuck his arms up and made a grabbing motion that made him look even more like a baby than before.

“Yeah yeah whatever, but did you see Annie’s underwear?” Jean asked as grasped his hand firmly. Jean was too heavy for one hand, so Marco dropped his cup somewhere on the ground. He grabbed both of Jean’s hands, which totally did not make him any more flustered than before.

“Uh, no. I was kinda grossed out by the whole display,” Marco hoisted his friend up onto his feet. “You know, being gay and all.” Jean swayed back and forth a bit before letting go of Marco’s hands to brush grass off his pants. _Please fall back down so I can hold you again._ “I think they were purple though. Maybe.”

“Well, I like dicks, too, but hear me out. She had a great pair on.” Jean smirked in the way that made Marco want to kiss him up against a wall. “They were purple, and they said ‘You Wish’ all across the ass.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yup.” Jean’s smirk grew wider.

“I need to ask her where she goes shopping,” Marco put a finger to his chin, mocking a thoughtful expression. “I could use some sassy underwear.”

Jean let out his deep laugh again and crocked his eyebrow. _Why do you do this to me?_ “I have a pair of boxers with ‘Kiss My Ass’ written all over them if you wanna borrow them.” _Jean no seriously stop don’t._

"No thanks. A-anyway um, Eren said you were in Alabama or something?" Marco asked, trying to forget the image of himself wearing Jean’s underwear, which he was all for, but he really should not pop a boner. Whiskey was a yes, whiskey dick was a no.

"Yeah, my cousin got married. I came back a few days ago," Jean adjusted his ‘pot beanie’, murmuring something about grass stains. Which doesn’t make any sense, because the beanie was green anyways.

"Ah that sounds nice," Marco sighs. "I love weddings. Drinks all around!” Jean snorted at the Pirates of the Caribbean joke. _Hell yeah I’m smooth_. “But, I guess Eren wasn't expecting you based on his, uh, reaction. Probably got all mixed up, he seems, ah, busy."

Jean stiffens up and doesn’t look at Marco. "I didn't exactly give him the right day anyways."

"Meaning...?" Marco drags out.

"I might have um," Jean grumbles out, "told a little white lie? It wasn't that bad, but it really does not matter now, so fuck, it ya know? Shit happens." He bristles and squares his shoulders, defensive. Something big is up.

"Can I ask why you might have lied?" Marco inquires gently. "Unless it’s really bad, I won’t tell him, I swear."

Jean pondered this for a second, and then gave Marco the best fake stink eye you could give a good friend. “Ok, first off, I did not join a cocaine ring. That's your go to theory every time I fuck up. Those guys are too smart for me. Plus, I suck at speaking Spanish."

Marco laughs and it seems to loosen Jean's tension a bit. "Ok ok so, what are you oh so worried about?"

"Well, um," Jean stammers a bit, "during those few days, I was seeing a guy." Jean takes a quick glance at Marco's face. "Yes, romantically. Not really, actually, more fooling around. But like, Eren told me to not get involved with the guy ages ago. But I’m a damn shithead so, I did anyway." Jean is starting to raise his voice in irritation, probably at himself. "But then today, I go to his place, and who greets me at the door? This random girl who seemed really sweet and nice, she lets me in, all that stuff. So we get talking and she’s like ‘oh I’m his girlfriend, we’ve been together for two years’."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Oh God, ok WOW. Did you tell her that he was fucking you on the side?" Marco was fuming by this point. "that disgusting, son of a BITCH-"

"Hell yes I did! I’m like, 'you know your boyfriend likes dick up the ass right? Cause he we've been fucking for the past few days', and," Jean takes a deep breath, "the absolute douchebag says that there is NO WAY he would fuck a FAG!"

There are probably words for how Marco felt. Livid, disgusted, murderous. Yeah, murderous would be the best word. That large steak knife in his kitchen looked very appealing right now.

"What is his name." Jean stares at Marco in silence. "Jean."

"Marco, you can't kill him," Jean says like he actually thinks he could convince Marco otherwise.

"I can break his nose. Chop off his dick," Marco grits out, overcome with anger.

"No dude you can't do that I would LOVE TO but Marco-"

"NO, seriously," Marco is definitely yelling at this point. "He has no right to treat you, or his girlfriend like that!"

"Yeah I know-"

"Especially you, HOW FUCKING DARE HE-"

"Yeah-"

"You DESERVE somebody who cares for you and treats you like a DAMN HUMAN BEING-"

"Hell yeah I do, but-“

"You deserve the most devoted loving boyfriend of ALL TIME-"

"You're the only guy I know who is that perfect-"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, because I would be THE BEST TO YOU I SWEAR-"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?"

"YES!"

"FINE!"

 

Somehow Marco didn't realize the impact of his outburst until a few seconds later, Jean's face blooming a bright red. "Um."

"Yeah?" Jean breathed heavily.

"What just happened?" Marco squeaked out, voice cracking a bit at the end _. Nice going._

"Uh," Jean murmured. His blush grew darker with every second. He explained. " We were arguing about that guy, and then you kinda went on a rampage."

Marco swallowed audibly. "And I said you deserved somebody better, right?"

"Yeah. And then I said 'the only guy that is that perfect is you'."

"Oh."

"And then, you asked if I was asking you if you wanted to be my boyfriend, and I said 'do you want to be my boyfriend"," Jean stammered out. "And then you said yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually cut short, only about 1,500 words. Sorrry not sorry?  
> Right now, I'm stuck between two possible outcomes from this scene. Both are fully written, but not proofed by my friend. (AKA i need somebody to check my grammar before posting otherwise I look like English is my second language when, in fact, it is my only language.)  
> School starts in a little over a week, so once that happens, I'm not sure how much I will be updating this. I only have a few classes that actually require work, but my after-school stuff is going to be packed by October.
> 
> Comment below! Kudos if you like it! Blah blah blah!  
> Follow me on Tumblr for more updates or just because I have a cute theme uwu
> 
> http://awkwardlyinnocent.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Annie's panties are real, and very comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco stood rooted to the spot, staring at his feet. The only light in the room came from the streetlights streaming through the window. He thinks it was Mikasa’s room.  
> Jean sits down on the bed, the springs squeaking in the silence. He breathes out a long sigh. It sounds pained. It sounds irritated. Marco can barely breath.
> 
> “Sit.” Jean says finally, motioning to the bed. Marco stands still. I can’t. I’m too scared. “Marco, please sit down.”
> 
> Despite his crippling fear, Jean’s pleading look makes his body comply, and the soft red comforter soothes his nerves slightly. He rubs his hands along it idly, not looking at Jean. He made sure to sit a few feet away.
> 
> -
> 
> Things get serious, then happy, and then just plain stupid.

Both of them stood there, catching their breath, cheeks flushed. Marco stopped breathing as soon as he realized what he said.

_Do you want to be my boyfriend…_

_I would treat you so damn well…_

The next thing he knew, he was running. He ran into the house, past Armin and Bertl laughing. Past Connie and Sasha lying on the floor with pink cheeks. He skidded into a wall while rounding the final corner to the front door. Muffled yelling. He saw Mikasa out of the corner of his eye, opened the door and bolted into the front yard. Marco dashed to his car, his small red car with chipped paint, and swore as his trembling hands dropped his keys.

 

 _He knows. I need to leave. Go home go home-fuck damnit, keys, please work._ _Please. Leave before he gets here._

_I’m so scared._

_I’m scared f myself and I am scared of him._

_I don’t want these feelings._

 

Marco finally got his key into the door and unlocked it, threw the door open and climbed in. He reached for the door handle behind him, and felt a strong hand gripping his, pulling him back out of the car. He fell onto the concrete curb, pain wracking up his spine, and then dragged onto wet grass. 

“Marco you fucking idiot!” Jean was yelling, Marco heard him clear as day, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to go home. He wanted to hide. “You could have gotten in a car accident you shit head!”

Marco felt the sprinklers turn on, and curled up in a ball on the grass. Jean was still holding his hand, shaking his body, kneeled in the muddy grass beside him. Tremors of fear and anxiety wracked his body. _Why am I so ashamed?_

“Marco!” Jean yelled again, and slapped Marco’s face. Gasping, Marco was brought back and stared at Jean. He looked like he was going to cry, eyes red from smoking and wet with unshed tears. His shirt was soaked from the sprinklers, and he was trembling.

“I’m sorry,” Marco croaked out. He sounded terrible. “I got mad at myself. I want to go home. I didn’t think.”

Jean pulled on Marco’s arm, and slowly sat up. It felt like he was watching a movie, so distant and dreamlike. “Come inside, the sprinklers are cold as fuck.” Jean held out a hand for Marco. He still felt out of focus, not registering how Jean held his hand all the way back to the house, fingers intertwined and muddy. Jean spoke to Mikasa for a second, and then led him past everyone else at the party to the stairs. They went into an empty room, and Jean closed the door behind them.

Marco stood rooted to the spot, staring at his feet. The only light in the room came from the streetlights streaming through the window. He thinks it was Mikasa’s room.

Jean sat down on the bed, the springs squeaking in the silence. He breathes out a long sigh. It sounds pained. It sounds irritated. Marco can barely breath.

“Sit.” Jean says finally, motioning to the bed. Marco stands still. _I can’t. I’m too scared._ “Marco, please sit down.” 

Despite his crippling fear, Jean’s pleading look makes his body comply, and the soft red comforter soothes his nerves slightly. He rubs his hands along it idly, not looking at Jean. He made sure to sit a few feet away.

“I’ve never seen you that scared.” Jena says finally, softly. “You told me you were mad. Do you want to tell me?” Marco sat there silently. He felt the bed jostle a little, and he saw Jean’s hand next to his leg. “Please.”

Marco sobs, and curls in on himself. _Get it over with. Tell him, get on with it. This was coming anyways._ He takes a few deep, shattering breaths.

“I’m mad because, because I need you. I’m mad because I’m not close to you anymore, and I want to be. I want to be there for you, and laugh with you and be happy.” He takes a few more breaths, and his legs come up as he hugs them. “Its really upsetting, I’m really upset, be-because I want all of this, but everybody tells me no. I say one thing about you, a-and they all get angry.” Marco can feel wet streaks on his face, and he stuffs his face into his knees to hide.

 _If I’ve gotten this far, I might as well. Rip it off like a band-aid._ “I want to love you, but I feel terrible.”

Jean put his arms around his shaking body, and he might be shaking too. Marco can’t tell. “Is that why you ran off after the whole boyfriend thing?” Jean whispers, as soft as the caress on Marco’s shoulders. Marco nods. “You were scared of it all?” he nods again, and moves to rest his head on his knees, sniffling audibly.

Jean wiggles around a bit, and hands Marco something that looks like a Jack in the Box napkin. “Sorry, it’s all I have on me.” He takes it and starts dabbing at the tears. Jean stays silent, just holding Marco softly. Marco eventually starts breathing a little better, and fidgets with the napkin.

"Please don't pity party me for being a drunk dumbass," Marco croaked out finally. The silence was terrifying.

“I’m an asshole, but not that much of an asshole.” Jean said, his breath ghosting over Marco’s ear. " You’ve put up with all my shit, and supported me even when I majorly fucked up. And that was a lot." Jean let out a short huff of a laugh. "But you are really, really drunk, so I’m not even sure you want to hear this, but I’m gonna say it. I’ve liked you since, like, 8th grade.”

Marco stopped breathing. He slowly turned his head to look at Jean. He was smiling, eyes red rimmed. He took a deep, body shacking breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Marco sniffled out.

Jean sighed and his smile faltered a bit. "Well, I was in the closet until two years ago so…"

"Do not even think I’m counting your closet time," Marco cut him off.

"Thanks man," Jean grinned again, far more relaxed. He rested his hand on Marco’s and slowly started to rub his thumb in soothing circles. "Well, there are a lot of reasons. I thought you wouldn’t want me, not just for my looks but also for my personality. I’m not exactly ‘loving boyfriend’ material.” He laced his fingers with Marco’s, still rubbing the side of his hand idly. “So, I started dating other people, just to, I don’t know, hopefully get over it? I dated people who wanted a relationship, not really caring who. Most of them were more fuck buddies than anything. You’ve seen all the shabby guys I’ve gone out with.”

Marco nodded. He had seen a few of them, ranging from guys who wanted Jean as a way to rise in social standing, and others who literally abused him. It was heartbreaking to watch. “I thought that, maybe, I could find somebody who wanted me, and I wanted them back. They would never be as good as you, but I was fine with a replacement, if that makes any sense. I just wanted to drown out my feelings for you." Jean looked positively exhausted, and his eyes were so red that he looked like he was going to cry.

"Jean," Marco said softly. Jean narrowed his eyes, expecting a huge ass lecture. "It wouldn't have messed us up that bad. You mean a lot to me, and you were, like, super cute. Like, cuddly chub baby. Snuggly and shit." Marco giggled. Here he was, calling his best friend a snuggly-chub-baby after crying and almost driving home drunk. He held Jean’s hand with both of his own, and wiggled until he was fully facing him on the bed. "Your snuggly, bubble butt was cute even then." Jean snorted at that. _Cute_

“So here I was, thinking you didn’t want me because I was a piece of shit, while you felt guilty about liking me?” Jean closed his eyes and shook his head, his grin large. “Anything else you want me to know?”

“I’m never gonna say this sober, so I might as well.” The smell of weed enveloped Marco as he rested his chin on Jean's shoulder, turning his head to whisper in Jean’s ear. “I've been pining after you since last year, you gorgeous fuck."

He head Jean’s voice hitch loudly. Marco chuckled and kept talking into Jean’s ear; his hot whiskey breath was having the best effect on him. “The only reason I didn’t do anything was because I was so embarrassed. I mean, one second you’re my bro, and the next second I want _you_.’ Marco whined out the last part, and he could feel Jean trembling under his body. _Smooth drunk talking oh yes I better call Petra._ “Remember that horror movie night?”

“Ye-eah?” Jean breathed out, and _wow his voice just dropped a bit, please talk more._

“I went to sleep thinking about your hands on me and the sound of your voice.” Marco whispered huskily, and had a sudden idea. He licked the shell of Jean’s ear, and then pulled back sharply, face to face with Jean’s. The view was more than spectacular. His face was flushed a beautiful shade of red, from the tips of his nose to his sharp cheekbones, and his golden eyes were blown out wide, eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep them open.

"Marco," Jean whimpered out, his hands tightening and his lust blown eyes staring his friend down. Marco groaned and put his head back to Jean's neck, breathing heavily and on his ear and pushing his body closer to Jean. Jean groaned and squirmed. All his little noises and movements were hot and cute at the same time, _God I haven't even kissed him yet._ "Marco, Marco listen" Jean was pushing him away from his neck. _Are you serious??_

"What is it?" Marco whispered out huskily as he rested his forehead against Jean's. He could feel Jean tremble at the touch. _Yeeess._

"Don't get me wrong, I love having you whisper uh, um," Jean swallowed, his adams apple bobbing, "dirty, things in my ear while you lick it until I’m, I’m coming in my pants." Marco raised an eyebrow and _well that sounds like a very good plan please continue_. Jean took a deep breath. "But, I’m high and you are really, really drunk."

"So you want to put off mind blowing sex until morning?" Marco pouted. Jena flushed a bit more and bit his lip slightly. Now that the feelings between Jean and himself was out in the open, the warm feeling in his chest had traveled a little more south. He also wanted an actual relationship, but his dick is talking. It’s saying 'help me I can go back down'.

"Yeah, its just, you know, a dumb idea. I've had drunk sex before, it sucks and it’s super messy in the morning," Jean mumbles out, and Marco softly nuzzles their noses together.

"Ok man, but you have to promise me something, and uphold it even when I don't have major whiskey dick," Marco whispers. "The coming in your pants to my filthy words and tongue?" Jean nods dreamily. "I want to do that one day. Make you loose your mind without me touching you."

Jean's flushed face and neck remind Marco of strawberries. It’s cute and erotic, especially when Jean let's out a keen and nods his head vigorously. Marco giggles and flops down onto the bed, dragging Jean with him, and Jean accidentally elbows Marco in the groin. Marco let's out pained groans and curls in a ball around his, well, balls. Jean keeps saying "shit" over and over as he rubs soothing circles on Marco's back and sides.

Mushy gushy feelings are hard to explain. The happiness that rises out of Marco’s chest, warming his entire body, humming with glee, is hard to put into words. But it’s there, and all he wants to do is hold Jean close, closer than ever before, and just take time to remember that the boy softly holding him is real. He is a real, loving human being, and he is all Marco wants. The feelings they both share, at that point in time, are mutual, and there is no possible way to fully explain that moment. It’s like everything else melts away, everything else is background noise, and it’s just the two of them, young boys who ran out of excuses for their feelings.

 

* * *

 

Marco woke up the next morning with a warm soothing sensation around his body, soft breathing in his ear, and the Devil's Hangover. He promptly grabbed the trashcan nearby _thank god_ and puked.

That morning consisted of Jean waking up peacefully _thanks a lot you asshole_ and helping his friend _Boyfriend? Love interest?_ through his hangover. Jean kissed the freckles on Marco's hands and neck, small pecks to make him feel a bit better as he drank water from one of those new cups, the ones with the straw that has a thing on the bottom that keeps it from escaping the top of the cup.

"These things are made for drunk people. Post drunk people, actually."

"Yeah, I guess," Jean hummed, shifting his body to be more comfortable. Marco was draped between Jean's legs, slouched with the cup's straw clinking around against his stomach every once in a while. Jean's hands rested on his chest, and the fact that they could actively cuddle without the excuse of a horror movie made Marco’s heart flutter.

"How's everybody else?" Marco asked, turning the cup in his hands a little more, the straw making small clinking noises.

"I saw Armin making toast. Tired, but not bad. The Springles duo is passed out on the couch. Connie had Sasha's underwear on his head, and she didn't have a shirt on." Jean lifted one hand from Marco's chest and brushed Marco's hair with his fingers

"Mikasa is in the bathroom downstairs and Bert is nursing her hangover. She had to sleep on the loveseat."

"Why?" Marco asked.

"We kind of took her room." Jean says.

"Oh." Marco says, and looks around. He can see Mikasa's stuff now; all of her Asian decor, her fencing awards, drawings of herself on the walls. Jean drew those as gifts. "Now I feel like a dick." Jean chuckled softly.

"You needed privacy last night anyways" he says, and even quieter "you get really emotional when drunk, apparently."

Marco hummed and took a sip from the cup. "I get really truthful, instinctive I guess. If I feel happy, I laugh super loud. If sex comes up in a conversation, I spew all my fantasies. If I get scared…"

"You run out of the house and almost start crying in the front yard." Jean finishes. It’s a bit harsh, but its true. Marco was childish, no. He was scared of being happy, of being himself. But that was stupid. Everything he did about this situation was stupid. Not the bad kind of stupid, or the good kind; Marco was scared of nothing. It was an illogical kind of stupid.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, when Marco finally managed to drive his little car back home and curl up in bed, Jean texted him.

 

 **Jean:** hey hows ur noggin

 **Marco:** better, thnx

 **Jean:** you got work today? Pretty sure u wouldn't go to a party with work the next day but you may be more of an idiot than I thought

 **Marco:** thank god no. Im sleeping all day.

 **Jean:** when's ur next day off

 **Marco:** next Friday

 **Jean:** I would call u but ur probably ouchies with noise, so im gonna be the dumbass girls tell each other not to date

 **Jean:** do you want to go out with me next Friday?

Marco stared at his screen inside his blanket burrito. _Wow. Wow oh god just. This is real. This is actually happening oh. Is this a hangover induced dream wait those don't happen I shouldn’t be so surprised after last night but…_ Marco started smiling and his whole being was so happy. Excited. In complete bliss. In love.

 **Marco:** Yes!!! I would love to ohmygoodness

 **Jean:** holy shit yes im so pumped ok ok so let's go to Rubios? And then we can walk across the street, there's this fair for Sina going on and its super cool actually

 **Marco:** Sina Elementary? Wait is it that cool fair with like ferris wheels and spinning vomit rides to raise money for the new school year?

 **Jean:** and cotton candy and face painting

 **Marco:** you are the best date ever please please yes

 **Jean:** god you are so cute when you get excited. Did I ever tell you that cause its true

 **Marco:** omg you are way cuter im serious

 **Jean:** no way you are like 1000000000000 times more cute than me

 **Marco:** you are 10000000 times more sexy than me though

 **Jean:** well yeah ok you got me there. Pick you up at 10?

 **Marco:** sure! See you then :3

Marco snuggles more into his blankets and snuggles himself into a fetal position, letting go small squeals that he will think are embarrassing later. The need to keep jean wit him forever, by his side, is overwhelming. He knows he shouldn’t think words like ‘I love you’ or thinking about the rest of their life together, because that’s unreasonable at this point in their relationship that’s less than 24 hours old, but he lets his emotions and thoughts roam without hinder anyways.

Marco wants to feel Jean’s heartbeat against his body, and feel his warmth mix with his own. He wants to feel their laughter bubble out of their chests, rumbling against each other. He wants to run his fingers through his dumb hair, under the knit fabric that smells terrible; to reach out to touch his sharp collarbones, run his fingers over them, up towards his sharp, defined face, and cup the back of his head, right under his undercut. He knows that Jean would hold him in the same way too, tight but warm, rubbing his broad hands across his back, his arms, his body, as if he is a treasure of the gods. Marco just wishes he could sit there, wrapped in Jean’s arms, and constantly give Jean all the love he can, because there is no way to pay bask the sunlight feeling jean is giving him, but Marco can try his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD. That took forever to write. I am so sorry for that, this was difficult to write and such. Especially the 'mushy-gushy' romantic feelings. I am very bad at putting those into words. But anyways, I hope this wasn't too much of a clusterfuck. I originally had this super sappy cheesy scene written for them both, and then I wrote a more depressing emotional one and it turned out a lot better, so I stuck with that one. Marco is a very honest drunk, who literally just does the first thing he thinks is a good idea. Like running out of the house and making Jean super horny in like three seconds flat. Good job Marco.  
> I have NO IDED when Chapter 4 will come out. School starts for me in less than 24 hours, so I will be busy with that AND the drama department AND AP Lit AND the school's TV show AND usual social gatherings. Expect something before the new year, at least. Yeah that does not sound good, but sorry not sorry.
> 
> Comment below! Kudos if you like it! Blah blah blah!  
> Follow me on Tumblr for more updates or just because I have a cute theme uwu
> 
> http://awkwardlyinnocent.tumblr.com


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I must apologize for the lack of updates regarding 'Kiss Me with Your Dandelion Mouth". After I finished Chapter 3, I planned on posting Chapter 4 at least before the start of 2015, and hopefully before Christmas. I had a small draft of Chapter 4 outlined in cotober, and I was fully planning on finishing it. But, taht has obviously nto come to pass. This is not because I have a terrible work ethic, nor am I a terrible writer.

Since the middle of October until December, I have been dealing with an overwhelming amount of stress. This is a mix of school activities, college applications, and personal drama. Now, a lot of people deal with stress like that every day. If I were only dealing with academic stress, this work would probably be updating at a decent pace. But, unfortunately, the personal drama that I endured, and continue to face, is very closely tied to the creation of Dandelion Mouth. To put it in perspective, the level of gossip and allegations that are now connected to this work is like the movie 'Mean Girls' come to life.

Because of all the negative memories of last year and the continuing emotional impact, it is very difficult for me to continue writing Dandelion Mouth. Just over the past week, I was only able to write a few paragraphs of Chapter 4. I am writing this note to inform all of you that I do not know if I will ever finish this work, or if the next chapter will ever be published. Currently, I will call this a hiatus, due to personal events. I apologize to anyone who may have followed this and await another chapter, and anyone who has just started reading.

In other news, I may post another work that is competently separate from this later in the year. But, for now, Dandelion Mouth is on a possibly permanent hiatus.

My sincerest apologies,

Alex (awkwardtypeos)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This chapter was written and then edited by a friend of mine, and i accidentally upoaded the original first-draft. Whoops!
> 
> Awkward cliffhanger, I know. It's hard to find a good stopping point.  
> I hope you like it so far! I never write this stuff, but I think I've done a decent job at actually keeping a steady plot and writing style.  
> These chapters will be right around this length, maybe a bit more or less. Once again, please do NOT crossfade! These are fictional characters so let them do this, but not you, ok?  
> I based jean's speech around a huge pothead friend of mine, and the majority of the drunken/high interactions are based on the one time I went to a high school party for an hour and a half. The phone in Sasha's butt actually happened to somebody I know at said party.  
> Comment below! Kudos if you like it! Blah blah blah!  
> Follow me on Tumblr for more updates or just because I have a cute theme uwu
> 
> http://awkwardlyinnocent.tumblr.com


End file.
